It's All About You
by HermioneRose
Summary: It's spring time at East High, and Ryan and Haylie are celebrating spring as the season of when they first met. But, will a familiar person from Haylie's past ruin all of that? Rylie.
1. Spring Fever

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of It's All About You! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Spring Fever**

Ryan Evans almost forgot it was spring.

During that one season where he met Haylie Anderson, a curly-haired, brown-eyed girl who had the heart of a child.

"It's spring, you know." Ryan told her as they drove to school.

"Of course I knew it's spring. Who doesn't?" Haylie asked, and Ryan chuckled.

"I just wanted you to be aware of that. It's when we first met, remember?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"It was before spring break, though." Haylie pointed out, and Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Even I don't remember that! All I remember that it was spring." Ryan said, and Haylie laughed.

"Why I remember it was because MacKenize was mad at my mom for making us move when she was making plans with her friends." Haylie explained, and Ryan nodded.

"You remember so much from junior year than I do...well, besides the musical that made East High famous, but that's the only thing I remember." he replied.

"Wow, Ryan. You can't remember when we first met." Haylie said jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, now! Atleast I _remembered_ what season it was!" Ryan stated, and that made Haylie grin.

Ryan parked by Sharpay's car (pink, of course with the letters S and E enprinted on the front hood), and he got out of the car, and Haylie did the same.

You could probably say Ryan wasn't a winter person. he liked the seasons such as spring, summer, and that time before fall begins.

But, never winter.

When they entered the classroom, Ms. Darbus beckoned them to her desk.

"As you know, every year, we have a spring musical, and you guys did such a good job last year, I want you to be in this year's as well."

Before Ryan launched into his speech about giving other people a chance, Haylie jumped in.

"That'd be great, Ms. Darbus. I'm sure we'd love to."

Ryan shook his head, and looked at them.

"Ms. Darbus, I'm all for being in the musical, but I want others to have a shot as well."

"Ryan, we all know there is not a better pair than you and Haylie."

Right, and that's what she said about him and Sharpay!

"I know, but--"

"Then it's settled." Ms. Dabus said, and that was their cue to go to their desks.

"I don't understand why she doesn't let anyone else try out..it's only fair." Ryan stated.

"Didn't she do that when you and Sharpay would always audition?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, but she let others have a chance too..."

"Well, we seem have an effect on her, Ryan." Haylie said, and Ryan grinned.

Welcome, spring fever!


	2. Sharpay's Shadow

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Sharpay's Shadow**

Haylie almost thought her life was like a movie.

Drama, comdey, friendship, and music would be in her movie--if she had one, that is.

And of course, romance.

"You don't know lucky you are to have Ryan in your life." Taylor stated as she and Haylie went down to the kitchen when their shift from taking care of little charges was over, and they could have lunch.

"So I've been told." Haylie said, as she grabbed a plate, but someone grabbed the plate away.

"Haylie Anderson, your seriously not eating in here!"

Haylie looked up to see Ryan placing the plate back, and he smiled at her.

"Uh, and why not? I'm hungry." she said, and Ryan held up an old fashioned picnic basket, topped off with a red and white checkered blanket.

"Because you and I are going to have a picinc out on the golf course today."

Haylie frowned as she thought back to when Troy and Gabriella did that, and they got into trouble.

"Ryan, are you out of your mind? This is sweet, but--"

"We will not get into trouble, because I already asked Mr. Fulton. Come on."

Haylie shook her head, and glanced back at Taylor, who gave her a smile, and sat down next to Chad, who welcomed his girlfriend with a hug. Haylie and Taylor planned on eating together after their shift, and Haylie was slightly looking forward to it, but she didn't want to upset Ryan, who went through all that trouble.

"Ryan, really, this is sweet, but I sort of wanted to eat with Taylor today."

Ryan looked at her, and frowned.

"I know, but I wanted to do something special today. Just today, is all I ask, and then you can contuine your routine with Taylor."

Haylie gave him a small smile.

"Okay. Fine."

Ryan gave her a smile back, and they headed towards the golf course, which noone was on.

"I'm not the best cook in the world, so I asked Zeke to make us something, and he fully agreed when he realized what I was doing." Ryan explained, as he laid out the food.

"I don't care if you can cook, Ryan. There are more to you than your lack of cooking." Haylie told him.

"Yeah, such as?" he asked.

Haylie took a drink of her water before replying.

"Well, you can dance, sing, and act. Your a triple threat." she replied.

Ryan smirked as he took a bite out of his snadwich.

"Yes, but I can't play basketball." he pointed out.

"Ryan, that's what Troy and the Wildcats are good at. I'm telling you what _your _good at." Haylie said, and Ryan grinned.

"Not every girl likes a guy who dances."

"But, I do."

"No, you like the guys who come after you, and come after me like a lion on a food frenzy."

Haylie laughed, and she looked at him.

"I just have crazy ex-boyfriends. Every girl needs a boyfriend who is crazy every once and awhile."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have one. You had two." Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled as she placed her empty bags into the basket, and kept her water out.

She and Ryan just sat there for awhile, untill Ryan said, "I love it out here..everytime I come here, I feel like a different person than I am at school."

Haylie looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because when I'm here, I feel like I'm accepted more. You know, for the talent shows and stuff. At school..."

"At school it's like that too. Remember? Alot of people came out when Sharpay stopped ruling over everyone." Haylie explained.

"Not always. I feel like I'm still Sharpay's shadow, even though I'm not."

He got up, and Haylie did the same, and glanced at him.

"But you shouldn't feel like that, Ryan."

"Well, sometimes I do...let's go before I make you late."

Haylie followed Ryan back into the Lava Springs, and with a departing kiss, she joined Taylor in the kitchen, who was finishing up her lunch.

"Hey, Haylie. How was the picnic with Ryan?" she asked.

"It was good...I guess." Haylie said as Taylor looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked almost instantly, and Haylie shook her head.

"Nothing..just nothing. Let's head back to the daycare."

Taylor frowned, but said nothing else as she followed Haylie out of the kitchen.


	3. Unlikely Visitor

**Author's Note: Kind of short, but I like it anyways...enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Unlikely Visitor**

Ryan returned the basket to the kitchen, dodging a few curious glances, and was going out to his car when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Ryan yelped, and shock came to his face.

Standing in front of him was none other than Connor O' Malley, one of Haylie's crazy ex-boyfriends.

"Hey to you too, drama geek." Connor replied, and Ryan's shock turned into anger.

"Your not a member here. Atleast, that's what you didn't tell me." Ryan said coldly, and Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, I just want to talk."

"Or to hurt Haylie again." Ryan stated.

"I never laid a hand on her, Evans. You know that." Connor said, and he tried to get past Ryan, but Ryan was still blocking the door.

"I know you didn't, but you insulted her." Ryan replied.

"Evans, words mean nothing."

"They do if they are thrown in your face." Ryan said, and Connor scowled.

"I never ment it! I was just mad because she was with you, and not me!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you insulted her." Ryan said.

"Look, can you just let me in? I promise I won't do anything to her." Connor stated, but Ryan wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry, but she's working right now. You have to come back another time." Ryan exclaimed, and Connor frowned.

"I'm only here for a week!"

"I'm sorry. But, rules are rules. You can't see employees when they are working." Ryan stated.

Actually, they can, but Ryan wasn't telling Connor that!

"Fine. Just tell her I stopped by." Connor explained, and walked away from the club, while Ryan frowned.

"Hey, Wildcat!"

Ryan twirled around to see Haylie walking towards him.

"Hey...are you done?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah..Gabriella said they don't need her as a lifeguard right now, so she took a shift."

Ryan smiled, and said, "Well, good. Then that means I can bring you home."

Haylie laughed, and took hold of his hand.

"I heard you talking to someone..."

Ryan froze, and he looked at her.

"I was just talkng to a guest. It was noone important."

"Oh...okay." Haylie said, and Ryan was relieved that she bought it, but at the same time, he didn't want to lie to her.

But, she will find out that Connor was back in town for just one lousy week.


	4. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Picture Perfect**

Haylie could tell that Ryan was here was because of the herd of little girls that stood around him, giggling as if they never seen a boy before.

Well, Ryan Evans wasn't just any ordinary boy!

"Sorry, ladies...I'd love to take you all out, but I can only take out one." Ryan insisted, and Haylie smiled as the little girls just followed him, and Haylie's smile turned into a grin.

"I feel betrayed, Ryan." she replied mockily, as the girls shrieked in laughter at Haylie's joke.

"Is this how Troy must feel?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it is. I call them your fanclub...they talk about you more than I do."

Ryan glanced at her, and said, "Your not helping!"

Taylor came into the room just then, and she smiled at the two blondes.

"Okay, I'll take it from here. Say good-bye to Haylie and Ryan."

The girls chroused a good-bye, and Haylie and Ryan walked out of the daycare.

"I never want another fan club for as long as I live..."

"Come on, Ryan. They are only little girls! It's no worse than the time that Troy and Chad had to save you from the pack of freshman girls."

"Yeah, and they went crazy...but, that's not I came in there. Since I kind of do nothing all day, Mr. Fulton asked me to take some pictures of the employees to place in the showcase down at the lobby." Ryan explained, holding up a camera, and Haylie shook her head.

"You never seem to amaze me, Ryan."

"What? I already took some pictures of Troy, Chad, Zeke--"

Ryan showed her the pictures, and Haylie smiled as she spotted her friends posing for the camera, probably with Ryan's help.

"These are excellent! You know, if you wanted to, you could actually be a really good photographer."

Ryan grinned at her, and gazed down at the camera.

"No...this is just a hobby."

"Oh, such as your hat collecting?" Haylie teased, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean." Ryan replied, as they made their way outside, and he looked around.

"Over by the pool might make a good shot." Ryan instructed, and Haylie nodded, sitting down while Ryan took off his sunglasses, and sat them down by the camera case.

"Okay, draw your knees up your chest, and lay your head down on them...perfect." Ryan said, and Haylie heard the click of the camera, and relaxed.

"I think this is the picture I'm going to sumbit." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled.

"Are you sure? Don't you want any other pictures to choose from?"

"No, I think--"

"Ryan."

"Fine. There's a castle over in the golf course.."

As they were walking over there, Haylie spotted a guy playing golf, and she thought it was Troy, but it wasn't.

"Hey, why did you stop--" Ryan started to ask, but even with his sunglasses on, Haylie could tell his eyes were clouding with anger.

"Not him again...I thought he left!" he explained, and Haylie gave him a questioning look.

"Who's here?" she asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Just stay right here, okay? It'll only take me a minute."

"Ryan, just tell me who--"

She didn't have to finish her sentance because when the guy turned to face them, Haylie exclaimed, "Connor?"

Connor looked at them, and his eyes averted to Ryan.

"I see she isn't working today. You told me she was yesturday."

"That's because she was. I also didn't want any drama happening. It's bad enough she has to watch over seven or so little kids."

Haylie looked at Ryan, and she asked, "You didn't tell me he was here?"

"He came over yesturday when you were finishing up...I didn't want to worry you."

Well, how do you think she is now?

Connor smirked at them, and placed his golf club back in the bag.

"Trouble in paradise for East High's two lovebirds?" he asked, and Ryan glared at him.

"Shut up, Connor. This doesn't concern you."

"It might as well be. See you around, Evans, Haylie."

He walked off the course, and Haylie glanced at Ryan.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to worry about him as well as your job, too."

"Ryan, what do you think I am now?" Haylie asked, and Ryan frowned slightly at her, while Haylie shook her head.

"Come on...I don't feel like posing for another picture." Haylie said, as she walked off the course, with Ryan following behind her.


	5. A Relationship At Stake

**Author's Note: Sorry if chapter five is kind of short. Enjoy, though!**

**Chapter Five: A Relationship At Stake**

"Guys, we have a problem!" Ryan said as he burst through the kitchen double doors, and the Wildcats looked at him curiously.

"What is it? Isn't my picture good enough?" Troy asked jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is, but that's not the problem. Connor is back."

Silence followed the boys that were in the kitchen, and Chad spoke up to break it.

"You don't mean Connor _O'Malley_, do you, Evans?" he asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. That's who I mean." Ryan responded.

"Evans, this is not good! I mean, if one crazy boyfriend is enough--"

"Chad." Troy told him sharply, and Chad closed his mouth.

"I agree with Chad. This _is _not good, Ryan. If Connor is here, who knows what kind of choas he will strike up with next."

"I know. That's why I'm worried. He shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Why? It's not like he was liked before." Chad explained, and Troy glanced at him, then the jock turned to Ryan.

"Or maybe he isn't here to cause choas. Maybe he's just here to patch things up?"

"Troy, what does the word, _crazy _mean to you? He doesn't want to patch things up. He wants to create a streak between me and Haylie when it had happened to many times!"

"Just tell the dude off." Jason suggested, and Ryan glanced at him.

"I tried, and what does he do? Come back the next day!" Ryan explained, and Troy shook his head.

"You need to try something else..."

Ryan widen his eyes, and Troy frowned.

"No. I don't mean fight with him. Remember the last time you did that?"

"What? It was all I could do!" Ryan replied.

"You know, talking to him always seems to work. It did the last time he came." Zeke explained.

"Yes, but that was when Haylie and the girls made it through the door." Ryan responded.

"So? My mom always said that communcation is the key to any relationship: enemy, lover, or friend. It doesn't hurt to try it." Zeke annouced as he took off his chef hat, and headed out the door with his bag.

"Don't you guys have anything else? Talking isn't going to work!" Ryan stated.

"Ryan, we can work together on this...if it's one thing the Wildcats are good at, it's mending broken relationships before they totally fall apart." Troy told him, as he, Chad, and Jason got up to go meet their girlfriends.

What if the plan that they all had in mind didn't work?

What if Connor did something so radical that even the Wildcats couldn't fix?

Ryan looked around the kitchen for the longest time, and turned off the lights, the door swinging behind him.


	6. The Kiss Of Death

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's short again! Enjoy chapter six!**

**Chapter SIx: The Kiss Of Death**

It was the day after Haylie had discovered that Connor arrived.

"Your not mad that Ryan didn't tell you, are you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, of course not...I mean...I should be, but he told me he didn't want me to worry."

Gabriella and Haylie were on break, and they were talking about Connor and Ryan. Haylie was actually glad that she could talk to Gabriella, because the brunette seems to understand her and Ryan's relationship more than Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"If he told you not to worry, then I'm sure he has it all taken of." Gabriella said, and Haylie nodded, watching her feet make random lines in the water.

"Your right. But, what if he gets hurt again?" Haylie asked, looking up from the water, and Gabriella bit her lip, and she smiled.

"Ryan's tough. Even if he doesn't seem like it, he is. Especially if it's you that he's fighting for." Gabriella pointed out, and Haylie smiled a little at that statement, but her smile was quickly vanished into a frown.

She was always the root of the problem when it came to Ryan's safety, but like what Gabriella had said (and her own mother at some point) he was always willing to fight her until she was safe as well, and out of harm's way.

"That's just it. I'm always the root of the problem. He gets hurt, and it's all my fault."

"Haylie, your sounding like Taylor when Chad got hurt. Don't be so hard on yourself." Gabriella stated, and Haylie shook her head.

"I know I'm right. I'm _always _the root of the problem!"

"You are--"

"Haylie?"

The two girls turned around to see Connor standing behind them, and Haylie's frown turned into a scowl.

"What is it, Connor?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he cut in her conversation with Gabriella.

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to you." he said, and Haylie looked at Gabriella, and the brunette nodded, so Haylie quickly dried her feet, and slipped on her sandals, and followed Connor into the Lava Springs.

"Whatever you have to say, make it quick. My shift starts soon." Haylie stated, and Connor looked at her.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I think it's cool that your dating Ryan, and I was a real jerk to you guys before...I was just jealous."

"Well, you said it pretty clear the last time, Connor. What you said about my school, my friends, Ryan--"

"That wasn't all true! I swear!"

Haylie looked at him, and bit her lip, and Connor came closer to her.

"I wouldn't have to say all those things if you just stuck to the tradition like a Xavier girl would, you wouldn't be in this fix."

"What--"

She felt Connor's lips brush against hers, and her knees began to turn into jelly.

Connor pulled away, and he smiled.

"I think you should think twice about you like, Haylie. Because I still have your so called boyfriend to talk to."

And when he walked away, Haylie felt a tear roll her cheek, and she wiped it away with her finger.

Every girl knows when your ex-boyfriend kisses you like that, it only has one name:

The kiss of death.


	7. Your Boyfriend Tells Jokes

**Author's Note: The jokes that Ryan tells to Haylie are copy-righted to Numbuh 212, who used them in her story, Smile. Also, **_think _**is suppose to be spelt wrong for the joke, so don't think I spelt it wrong. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Your Boyfriend Tells Jokes**

When Ryan heard that Connor had kissed Haylie, he didn't want to believe it.

He also knew that if he didn't find her, things would go out of hand, and possibly talk to her.

Ryan found her sitting in the daycare, after the kids have long gone home, and she was staring off into space.

Ryan must have not been so quiet, because Haylie stated, "Go away."

He just stood there, and looked at her back, and replied, "No. I will not go away until you tell me what had happened."

Haylie turned around to face him, and Ryan realized that she had been crying.

"I didn't do anything! He just wanted to talk, and just like that..."

Ryan smiled, and went over to sit down next to her.

"Want to hear a joke?" he asked.

Haylie looked at him, and she frowned.

"Not right now, Ryan--"

"Why is six afraid of seven?" he asked.

"Ryan, I told you--"

"Because seven eight nine." Ryan replied, and he saw a small smile form on Haylie's face, and he decided to try another, while she was in a good mood.

"What was the trouble with the wooden car that had wooden wheels, and a wooden engine?"

Haylie shrugged, and Ryan grinned.

"It wooden go!"

A small giggle came out of Haylie's mouth, and Ryan decided to try this last one on her, because, let's face it: Ryan's jokes weren't really all that funny.

"Knock, knock." Ryan stated, and Haylie looked at him.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Tinkerbell." Ryan responded.

"Tinkerbell who?"

"I tink your bell is broken, so that's why I knocked."

Finally, Haylie laughed, and Ryan laughed himself, and for a few minutes, they were laughing.

"Ryan, those jokes are just plain dumb!" she stated, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but they made you laugh, right?" he asked, and Haylie smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, and Ryan grinned.

"Your not the best jokster, but you sure do know how to make a girl feel better."

What would make her feel twice as better would make Connor disappear, and Ryan would feel better about that, too.

"Well, yes. I try, because I hate to see you cry."

Haylie smiled, and shook her head.

To Ryan, her smile was all he wanted to see all day.


	8. Getting Back At Connor

**Author's Note: The last chapter will be up shortly! Maybe even tonight if my sister doesn't take too long shopping! Enjoy! Be sure to watch out for **One Of A Kind

**Chapter Eight: Getting Back At Connor**

Haylie was in a pretty good mood the next day, and when she stepped in the Lava Springs resort, she was swept in a tango positon by Ryan, who spun her around, and she laughed.

"Ryan!" she stated, and Ryan gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Surprised you, right? I thought it be more of a creavite way to greet you." Ryan exclaimed, as he gently placed her down, and Haylie smiled.

"It did surprise me." Haylie replied, and Ryan grinned.

"When do you get done working?" Ryan asked as Haylie headed towards the direction of the daycare.

"Around one o' clock..why?" she asked.

"No reason. But, your mother usually calls me to make sure I'm driving you home." Ryan replied.

"Well, even know I know that. But, I better get going. You enjoy yourself." Haylie said, and when she turned around, she almost bumped into Connor.

"Connor!" she said, and as fast as he greeted her, Ryan was at her side again, glaring at the jock.

"Back again?" he asked, and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just want to talk to my ex-girlfriend. Can't I do that without you breathing down my neck?" Connor asked, and Haylie glanced at him.

"When you tried to talk to me, you _kissed _me!" Haylie said, and Connor smirked.

"I couldn't help myself. I hate to think you kissed another guy, Haylie."

"Atleast it's with a guy who doesn't treat her like she's some prize. Come to think of it, you and Mark should pair up, because you both treat her the same way." Ryan explained, and Connor scowled at him.

"I did not treat her like some prize. What about you? What if you been her like some prize?"

"That's because he doesn't."

Haylie and Ryan turned around to see the Wildcats standing behind them, and it was Troy who had said that last statement.

"Can you prove he doesn't?" Connor asked, and Sharpay stepped forward.

"My brother wouldn't treat any girl like that, and I should know, considering how well he treats Haylie, being his first girlfriend and all." she commented, and Haylie grinned as Ryan blushed.

"So? That doesn't explain why." Connor repeated.

"Dude, don't you get it? Evans may seem a bit cocky, but that doesn't mean he treats his girlfriend poorly. You got your facts all wrong." Chad prompted, and Gabriella nodded.

"And if you take the time to get to know him, he's very sweet, like most guys around here."

"What about the musical last year? Isn't that a fault against him?" Connor asked.

"That's over and done with it. Ryan's one of us." Zeke objected, and Haylie saw Ryan's smile growing bigger by the minute as each Wildcat stood up for their friend.

Connor then averted his gaze at Haylie, who flashed him a smile of her own.

"And like I told you before, I like Ryan. There's noone else that could ever change that, not even you."

Connor glared at her, "I don't understand why you can't be a normal girl and like a jock. Every girl does."

"If you didn't notice, not all girls like jocks." Haylie responded.

"Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are all Wildcats! They are jocks!" Connor explained.

"They each have something that doesn't make them entirely jocks. Sure, Chad might be a bit dumb, but that's not because he's a jock, it's because he doesn't apply himself, and Jason might crack jokes every now and then, but that's not because he's a jock. It's just a part of his personality." Haylie exclaimed, and Connor looked at her with a sneer on his face.

"And why isn't Ryan a jock, then?"

"Ryan doesn't want to be a jock. He's bad at basketball." Haylie replied, and everyone snickered, while Ryan looked at her.

"Hey! I play golf--"

"Golf doesn't make you a jock, Evans. Golf is for sissies." Connor stated, and Ryan glared at him.

"Yeah, well--"

"Miss Anderson! Everyone! Why aren't you working?"

They turned to see Mr. Fulton walking up to them, and he was frowning.

Sharpay, being abit over dramatic, asked, "Mr. Fulton, I'm sorry to bother you, but this boy is bothering Ryan, me, and my friends. Could you kindly esort him out?"

Mr. Fulton looked at Connor, who was glaring at Sharpay.

"You evil little--"

"Come on, son. It's Miss Evans' orders."

As Mr. Fulton was esorting Connor down the hall, Haylie basically gave Sharpay a big bear hug.

"Sharpay, what you did was brilliant!"

"Yes, well, I don't want to see my best friend and my brother unhappy, now do I?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Thanks, Sharpay."

"Thanks needed. Now, all of you: are we just going to stand here, or are we here to work?"

That's when everyone laughed, and they walked to their job destinations.


	9. Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! One Of A Kind should be up soon, though I'm not sure if it's going to be a Rylie or a Jiley (I never tried a Jiley before, so it should be interesting), but we'll wait and see! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Strawberry Kisses**

"Ryan, not another picinic!"

"Just this one time, and I promise you can go back to eating lunch with Taylor."

"I don't mind if you eat with Ryan, Haylie." Taylor explained, and Ryan smiled.

"Alright." Haylie stated, and she and Ryan headed towards the golf course, just like the other day.

"I got a surprise for you. But, you need to close your eyes." Ryan stated, as the two settled down on the blanket.

"Okay." Haylie said, closing her eyes shut, and Ryan dug out Zeke's special treat: strawberry jello, one of Haylie's favorite desserts.

Ryan dipped the spoon into the jello, and carefully lifted it to Haylie's mouth, and he sat back as Haylie began to smile, and she asked, "Is it strawberry?"

Ryan looked wordlessly at her, and Haylie opened her eyes, and laughed as she glanced at the jello container.

"It is!" she sqealed, and Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"I asked Zeke if there was strawberry jello, and just my luck, there was only one container left. So, I decided to pack it with our lunch today."

Haylie shook her head, and took the container from Ryan's hand, and he grinned.

"Uh..I think the rule is to eat what you have, and save the dessert for later."

"Remember, I'm not a normal person." Haylie pointed out.

"Of course your not." Ryan replied, and Haylie leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips, and Ryan smiled as she pulled away.

"Mmmm...you taste like strawberries." Ryan said, and Haylie giggled as she polished off the last of the jello, and placed it in the basket.

It was several days after Sharpay banned Connor from the club, and Ryan was completely glad.

And he was guessing that Haylie was glad too.

"Did you see your picture on in the display case?" he asked her, and Haylie nodded.

"They all look good, Ryan."

"But, yours is better...we haven't taken another picture of you yet."

"I can live. I mean, what were you going to do with the other pictures anyway?" Haylie asked.

Ryan sat up, and looked at the tanish-orangish castle that stood in front of them.

"Are you sure? I have my camera with."

"Since when you do drag a camera around?" Haylie asked.

"Since Chad inspired me when he carries around his basketball...no, I just want to get a good shot of you." Ryan explained.

"Okay, I guess just one more."

Ryan smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great! You know, your helping me become a better photographer."

Haylie stood up, and walked beside him.

"Really? Maybe you have a knack for pictures, Ryan."

"Maybe, but theatre is still the one thing I like doing most, though."

"Of course. Like you said before: it's just a hobby!"

"Well, it is!" Ryan said, and Haylie laughed, while Ryan quickly snapped the picture.

As the picture shown up on the camera, Ryan just had to smile.

This is was the picture that he was going to keep.

Forever.


End file.
